


Demarcation

by aquarius_ruler



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I will probably follow up with a poly ending, M/M, Multi, Rating May Change, contains spoilers for Ren's end, there is a later chapter with some triggers but I will put those in the notes so watch out!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquarius_ruler/pseuds/aquarius_ruler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a defining line between those that are human and those that are of artificial intelligence. This pseudo spark of what seems like "love" continues to confuse Clara. She only wants to tell him that she loves and cares about him, but without the ability to truly love, her efforts remain useless.<br/>One wish is all it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demarcation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic since my Naruto days. I've had this idea in my mind for a while and wanted to get it out there and start my journey.  
> I hope you all enjoy this, and perhaps I may even get Clara some love.  
> It is slow to start but it will pick up eventually.  
> This wasn't even beta'd like I don't care at this point.
> 
> quick note; getting Tae back takes two days, one for Aoba to be captured by Mink and rest up afterward, and the other to enact the plan and save Tae from mizooks and his yearn for granny booty.

“I’m sorry Clara, Ren isn’t here with me today.”

Clara figured she wouldn’t push it. There was no point in it anymore.

After Aoba had left the shop, Clara peered through the newly washed windows and watched as he reached into his bag to pull Ren out. His little furry paws tapped on the ground and the duo walked in the direction of their next delivery. 

That’s how it always was. She didn’t mind, however. She didn’t mind if she saw Ren, but it was the times that she was able to converse with him that she hated. She could feel the exasperation in his voice when she spoke, she could see the agony in his robotic eyes when she pawed her way close to him, and she could tell that he was never in any mood to deal with her actions. 

She was blinded at first, she didn’t know she was capable of feeling affection for another thing. While she loved Yoshie will all her programmed capacity, there was something about Ren that made her feel like her circuits malfunctioned. Some ALLMATES formed bonds with fellow ALLMATES; Beni and Ren were “friends”, and due to the nature of Beni’s personality he and Clara sometimes got caught in romantic flings like humans did. It was just Beni’s way of showing his “womanizer” side, and Clara played along because it was nice to get that type of speech pattern aimed at her once and a while. While it was forced, and it wasn’t from Ren, Yoshie told her it was what beautiful women did.

Clara felt like a beautiful woman. 

When she researched it of her own free will, Clara learned that she was an artificial intelligence able to communicate with the large network that surrounded the island. She was not human, and thus could not feel the emotion of love. She had known she wasn’t exactly a tangible being, but seeing it for herself, from her own research, made it all the more difficult to accept. 

Ren was also the same, an intelligence that could not feel affection. Clara’s sense of what seemed like love was rendered a nuisance. She learned that if you truly cared for something you would let it go. While she couldn’t care for something beyond her programming, she figured getting rid of any sort of malfunctions would help Ren function with ease. His job was to assist Aoba with daily life, and hers was to assist Yoshie.

“Clara, you aren’t hurt, are you? You and Ren haven’t talked to each other in a while.” Yoshie asked as her plump face turned into a frown. Clara shifted on her pillow and stared back at her.

“No, I understand why Aoba makes the decisions he does.”

“And why is that?”

“We are both simple robots designed to make everyday life easier. There is no need for us to communicate in such ways that will hinder our objective.”

These words caused Yoshie’s face to distort. Clara could tell she was dissatisfied with her answer. Her owner sighed and brought her hand up to pet Clara’s fur. Yoshie looked at her with pain in her eyes as she rhythmically stroked the artificially soft strings. It gave Clara a sense of feeling, even if she had a robotic skeleton.

That was just the way she was programmed and she couldn’t help it.

With their conversation, a few days passed and Yoshie became less gregarious with her customers. They had recently learned about the disappearance of Tae and Aoba, which affected Yoshie's ability to perk up at the situation. At the end of the work day, Yoshie retired to her small, yet ornate apartment with Clara in tow. She fixed herself something simple to eat, and sat at her polished table across from Clara's frilled pillow. She watched as Yoshie ate slowly, analyzing her motions. After she finished, the two retired to the bedroom. Clara took her spot at the foot of the bed as Yoshie dressed in her favorite lavender nightgown and turned on the television to her late night programs. It was a sort of ritual she did, but Yoshie couldn't fall asleep without some sort of background noise and Clara didn't really mind.

When an advertisement came on the screen, that was when Yoshie called for Clara's attention. She made her way to the top of the bed and snuggled next to Yoshie's pillow. 

"Clara, are you feeling okay?"

"Operations are functioning at normal speeds, if that is what you mean."

"I see..."

She diverted her attention onto the program until another advertisement blasted through the speakers.

"I don't want anything to happen Aoba, he's just a young boy in a terrible world. While Tae is a strong woman, she is old enough to be easily hurt!"

"Based on past events Aoba's probability of coming out unscathed is high. He is most likely looking for Tae, and even then he has Ren by his side to help him."

Yoshie nodded, a slight smile on her face. Clara figured it was because her word choice proved that she did not view Ren in such a pessimistic light. She gathered that without her constant begging to see Ren, Yoshie found Clara to be malfunctioning in a sense. Not many people go into the store with an ALLMATE that Clara particularly wishes to communicate with; with Ren, it was like Clara's social interaction with the outside world. Much to her facade, Yoshie isn't exactly a catch with the other men and doesn't really get out much. She puts on a smile and acts as though being alone doesn't bother her much, but Clara can tell every rejection hurts.

Perhaps she's just gaining more of Yoshie's personality traits, preparing herself for the life of an inhuman object.


End file.
